My love
by N.Caassiopeia
Summary: THE END, chapther terakhir selesai. R & R please, nge-flame.... terserahlah.
1. prologue

_**MY LOVE**_

_**  
**_^_^

Hay, kenalkan aku Sabaku No Temari. Cewek dari desa Suna. Aku mau cerita tentrang seseorang yang udah ngerebut hati-ku akhir – akhir ini. Entah aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi, aku yakin hanya dia yang bisa membuat aku tersenyum. Hanya dia yang bisa { kayak lagunya Tiket }. Cerita ku dimuklai dari kisah pertama kalinya kita bertemu.

Flashback

"Cukup, aku menyerah," ucapnya di akhir pertandingan.

"Hah, yang benar saja," jawab ku.

Ya, ingata kah itu pada ucian chunnin kemarin. Cowok yang te;lah merebut hatiku ialah cowok yang melawan ku sewaktu ujian chunnin. Ya, dialah Nara Shikamaru. Cowok Konoha klan Nara. Cowok pemalas yang ber- IQ lebih dari 200.

Flashback ending.

"Kak, ayo makan siang" ajak Gaara adik ke-2 ku.

"Iya" jawab ku. Aku pun menuruni tangga. Rencanya setelah makan siang aku akan pergi ke Konoha untuk menjadi pengawas ujian chunnin. Bersama panitia lainya yang tidak lain pangeran ku.

Setelah makan aku telah bersiap untuk berangkat ke Konoha.

"Kak jaga diri ya," Ucap Kankuro adik ke-1 ku sambil menangis.

"Iya, tenang saja. Kalian juga ya" Jawab ku. Mereka hanya mengangguk. Kemudian aku meninggalkan desa ku untuk waktu yang lama. Aku mendapat tugas untuk menjadi wakil desa Suna untuk desa Konoha. Awalnya aku memang benci pekerjaan ini. Tapi, setelah ada pangeran cinta ku menunggu di sana justru aku makin rajin datang ke sana. Aku belum memberitahu ke-2 adikku tentang dia. Aku takut mereka tidak menyukai laki – laki itu bahkan membencinya dan tidak menyetujui huibungan ku dengannya.

3 hari setelah itu.... Konoha, gerbang Konoha

"Huh, mana sih orang itu, nggak ngerti apa, males nunggu di depan gerbang gini. Mana masih waktunya tidur lagi. Huh, dasar merepotkan," ucap seorang cowo' tinggi dan berambut nanas.

"Hai. Maaf menunggu lama ya."ucap seorang cewe' dikucir 4.

"Lho, yang jadei wakil suna itu kamu?"tanya Shikamaru keheranan.

"Yup, of course. Why?" Temari balik nanya' Shikamaru.

^_^

Mau tau lanjutan critanya.........

Maap kalo' pendek.. namanya juga prologue....

Tolong di review ya.........


	2. kerja!

Part 2

Thank's bwt para author yang uda nge-repieu fic saya.

Dan saya tekankan pula bahwa saya bukan aihinata. Jadi, jangan lagi merepieu fic saya dengan nama aihinata.

Sekian.

Sebelumnya…

" O, jadi yang jadi wakil Suna itu kamu ya? " Tanya Shikamaru.

" Yup, of course, why? " tanya Temari.

Selanjutnya…

" O, nggak apa – apa kok. Terserah sama siapa aja, toh tugas ini tetap merepotkan. Sudahlah ayo ke kantor Hokage, nanti si Nenek itu bisa marah padaku " ujar Shikamaru yang kemudian ia berjalan duluan dan aku mengikuti.

(*_*)

Temari's POV

Wah.., kok kayaknya dia nggak seneng ya ketemu sama aku. Ada apa ya..

(*_*)

Normal POV

Di kantor Hokage

" Baiklah untuk 6 bulan kedepan anda akan tiggal di sini. Tapi, saya minta maaf karena ini musim liburan dan ujian Chunnin sangat ditunggu – tunggu semua orang di seluruh pelosok Negara, jadi semua penginapan di desa ini sudah penuh. Maka,saya mohon untuk 6 bulan selama anda _stay _di sini anda akan tinggal di rumah Shikamaru Nara. Dan Shikamaru, saya sudah bicara dengan orang tuamu dan mereka setuju, " ujar nenek Tsunade pada ku dan Shikamaru.

(*_*)

Temari's POV

Eh. Tunggu, untuk 6 bulan ini aku bakalan tinggal di rumah Pangeranku. Wah.., jarang banget nih. Tidak boleh untuk di lewatkan.

(*_*)

Normal POV

Di rumah Shikamaru

" Otou, Oka. _Where are you?? _" teriakShikamaru begitu memasuki rumahnya.

" Ada apa tho, Shik? Kok jerit – jerit. Ooo.. ini tho perempuan yang di bicarakan Hokage-Sama, manis juga ya. Kalau seperti ini mah jangan Cuma 6 bulan, selamanya juga boleh, " ujar Shikaku dan aku hanya tersenyum. _Coz,_ mukaku udah merah banget.

" Tapi, kami minta maaf karena kami tidak punya kamar tamu, maka anda akan tidur di kamar Shikamaru, " ujar Yoshino kemudian.

" Lho, kalau begitu kenapa kalian terima permintaan nenek Tsunade. Terus, aku tidur di mana? Bareng sama dia? " Tanya Shikamaru sambil menunjuk ke arahku. Aku hanya menunduk karena mukaku udah merah lagi.

" kami takut terkena amarah Hokage, lagi pula di sebelah kamarmu ada kamar tidur kecil kan? Kau bisa tidur di sana, " jawab Yoshino.

" ya sudah, silahkan nona…" kata Yoshino terputus.

" Temari " jawab ku.

" oh. Nona Temari silahkan naik, " Yoshino mempersilahkan ku menaiki anak tangga dan memasuki kamar yang sudah di tunjukkan oleh Yoshino. Akupun terkejut begitu memasuki kamar tersebut, kamarnya rapi, bersih, harum dan tidak pantas disebut kamar cowok. Satelah itu, Yoshino keluar. Setelah aku istirahat sejenak melepas lelah akupun mandi.

(*_*)

Selesai mandi..

Temari's POV

" Gimana nih, gara – gara Gaara tadi malam, enaknya rambut ku di kucir apa enggak ya..," ucap ku sendiri.

(*_*)

Flashback

" Eh, Kankuro. Kita potongin secara acak yuk rambutnya kak Temari. Biar besok dia nggak jadi berangkat, " ujar Gaara kepada Kankuro dan Kankuropun hanya mengangguk.

Esoknya ..

" uwa.., apa nih kok rambutku jadi gini, Garaa ,Kankuro kalian apain rambut aku, " teriak ku sambil menjerit.

" Maaf kak, " jawab mereka ber2. Maka, setelah itu mereka menjelaskan maksud mereka.

" Oke, tapi, aku tetep berangkat, " jawabku. Mereka hanya mengangguk.

Flashback ending.

(*_*)

" Oke, dengan terpaksa rambut ku nggak aku kuncir, " ujarku, kemdian aku keluar dari kamar dan ternyata Shikamaru dan Yoshino sedang ngobrol.

(*_*)

Normal POV

" Shikamaru, bias antar aku ke Yakikiku Q ( benerkan nama warung nya ) nggak ? " tanyaku memecahkan suasana.

" Oh, oke. Bu, aku pergi dulu ya " kata Shikamaru pamitan sama Yoshino dan kemudian keluar bersamaku menuju Yakiniku Q.

" Eh, kok tumben rambutmu di giniin. Biasanya di kucir 4 " Tanya Shikamaru ketika kami keluar dari rumah.

" Oh, nggak apa – apa kok, " jawabku. Tapi, aku tak bisa menyembunyikanya dari dia. Maka, akupun menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya. Dan benar dugaan ku dia tertawa terbahak – bahak. Tiba – tiba saja Hp ku berbunyi bunyinya jelas keren dong lagunya Jonas Brothers yang Lovebug. Maka, akupun mengeluarkan Hp BlackBerry Bold ku dari saku kimono ku. ( ceritanya di sini udah modern, namanya juga kakaknya Kazekage masa' ketinggaan jaman? ). Ternyata dari Gaara.

" Ada apa Gaara? " tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

" Tak apa – apa, cuma ingin memastikan keadaan mu saja, tak lebih dan tak kurang. Jadi, bagaiman keadaan mu ? " jawab Gaara yang kemudian malah bertanya kepadaku.

" Kabarku baik – baik saja tak perlu di cemaskan. Sudah ya, dah Gaara. Salam juga untuk si Boneka Kankuro, " jawabku kemudian menutup pembicaraan dan kembali memasukkan Hp ku ke saku kimono ku. Ketika itu kami melewati Restoran Ramen tempat kumpulnya anak – anak cowok temen Shikamaru. Dan benar lagi dugaan ku aku dan Shikamaru menjadi perhatian Naruto dan kawan – kawanya. ( ceritanya Naruto nggak pergi belajar sama Jiraya).

" woy Shikamaru, siapa tuh? " Tanya Naruto sambil berteriak tepat sat kami berada di depan warung itu.

" Masa' kalian tidak tahu perempuan ini, dia kan Temari dari Suna. Dia akan ada di sini selama 6 bulan untuk menjadi pengurus ujian Chunnin bersamaku,sudahya aku harus mengantarnya ke Yakiniku Q dulu, kita ngumpul besok aja di sini, " jawab Shikamaru panjang lebar. Akupun menjitak kepalanya.

" Memangnya besok kau tidak kerja bersamaku, terus aku harus mengerjaka semuanya sendirian. Hah? " ujarku sambil berteriak.

" Iya – iya " jawabnya kemudian.

Maka, kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke Yakiniku Q. Sesampainya di sana akupun segera memesan makanan dan kemudian kami pulang. Sama seperti perjalanan berangkat, tiba – tiba Lee memanggilku dengan sebutan Honey. Jelas saja aku risih.

" Temari,Honey, nanti malam ada acara nggak? Kalau nggak ada maukah engkau dinner bersamaku Honeyku? " Tanya nya kepadaku. Langsung saja aku tolak mentah – mentah. Gila aja apa aku kencan sama orang macam dia. Langsung aja aku balik ke rumah Shikamaru.

Langsung aja ke keesokan harinya ya..

" Woy, Temari cepetan dong entar di marahin nenek Tsunade " teriak Shikamaru dari bawah.

" Iya – iya bentaran napa! " jawabku dari atas. Akupun turun dari tangga. Rambutku masih sama seperti kemarin tergerai, hanya saja kini aku memakai bando di rambutku. Padahal rambut ku udah beres. Tapi, aku hanya ingin terlihat chantik di depannya.

" Kenapa rambutmu masih di gituin ? " Tanya Shikamaru begitu aku turun dari tangga.

" Masih belum beres " jawabku singkat tapi, aku berbohong.

_Inner Temari_, maafin aku Shik, aku Cuma pingin kelihatan cantik di depan mu.

Maka, kamipun pergi menuju kantor Hokage-Sama.

" Oo.. ya sudah ayo sebelum nenek sihir itu marah, " ujarnya. Lalu, ia mulai berjalan di depanku. Aku dan Shikamaru menjadi perhatian orang – orang yang ada di jalan. Akupun merasa risih bin malu.

Sesampainya di kantor Hokage..

" Shikamaru, siapa itu? Lalu, mana Temari yang menjadi partnermu? Hah? " itulah yang di ucapkan nenek Tsunade begitu kami memasuki kantornya.

" Satu – satu napa nanyanya. Tapi, okelah aku jawab semua. pertama dia itu Temari, rambutnya di giniin karena ulah Kazekage-Sama. Begini ceritanya.. ( Shikamaru ceraita. Tapi, gak usah di certain ya.. kepanjangan ). Nah gitu Hokage-Sama, " ujar Shikamaru selesai bercerita dan berhasil membuat nenek Tsunade tertawa bahkan sampai jatuh dari kursinya. Dan otomatis aku malu banget. Secara di ketawain Hokage gitu loh..

" Wahahaha.. itu sangat lucu. Maaf Temari, dan juga jangan bilang ini kepada Kazekage-sama ya.. tolong, nanti aku kena marah dan amukan pasirnya, pinta nenek Tsunade sambil berwajah memelas. Akupun hanya mengagguk. Sumpah aku pingin ketawa ngelihat adegan melasnya nenek Tsunade. Lucu banget. Tapi, aku nggak berani soalnya takut berurusan dengan jutsu – jutsunya. Secara Hokage gitu loh.. jelas hebat. Kalau nggak hebat bukan Hokage namanya.

" Ya, sudah sekarang kalian boleh bekerja di ruangan yang telah di sediakan. Tanya ruangannya dan apa saja kerjaan kalian pada Shizune. Shizune, beri tahu mereka ruang kerja dan kerjaan mereka, " ujar nenek Tsunade dengan galaknya.

" Baik, Shikamaru-San dan Temari-San mari saya antar, " jawab Shizune dan kemudian dia berjalan duluan dan kamipun megikutinya dari belakang.

" Ini ruang kerjanya. Pekerjaan kalian ada di dalam, " kata Shizune menunjukkan salah satu ruangan yang sepertinya agak terpencil di kantor yang megah ini dan ia pun pergi. Maka, kamipun mulai memasuki ruangan tersaebut. Aku sangat amat sangat ( ahh.. maaf lebaynya kambuh ) kaget begitu memasuki ruangan tersebut karena, berkasnya yang ada di sana sangat berantakan dan ruanganya juga sempit. Di sana hanya ada 2 meja kayu, 2 kursi kayu dan juga berkas – berkas di atas kedua meja tersebut. Meja itu, ada namanya masing – masing. Satu namaku dan satunya nama Shikamru. Sepertinya pekerjaan kita memang sudah di bagi oleh Hokage. Maka, akupun mulai mendekati meja bertuliskan namaku.

" Benarkah ruangan ini tempat kita bekerja? Ini sangat jorok dan berantakan," tanyaku kepada Shikamaru sembari aku mulai melihat berkas – berkas yang ada.

" Benar juga ya, tapi, yah, apa boleh buat. Ayo kerja " katanya dan mulai melihat isi berkas – berkas tersebut dan duduk di tempatnya. Akupun hanya mengangguk dan duduk di tempatku lalu mulai bekerja dengan serius. yah walaupun masih terdengar omelan menggrutu dari mulut Shikamaru. Tak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 siang.

" Shikamaru-San dan Temari-San waktunya makan siang, " kata Shizune memperingatkan dari luar

" Nah, gitu dong dari tadi, " ujar Shikamaru dan langsung keluar dari ruangan.

" Tapi, kalian harus kembali dalam waktu 30 menit. Oke, " kata Shizune lagi. Kamipun hanya mengangguk. Setelah keluar dari kantor Hokage Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan kami.

" Kamu, nggak capek ya kerja terus? " tanyanya kepadaku. Aku hanya menggeleng.

" eh, mau makan di mana nih? " tanyanya lagi menawariku.

" Terserah, " jawabku singkat, padat dan nggak jelas.

" ya, udah makan di warung Ramen aja sekalian aku ada janji sama temen – temen," kata Shikamaru kemudian.

(*_*)

Temari's POV

What?!?! warung Ramen lagi, mudah – mudahan nggak ketemu makhluk – makhluk aneh lagi. Amien..

(*_*)

To be continued…

Mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti sama Shikamraru dan Temari nantinya..

Tunggu aja Chapter berikutnya..

Dadadada…..

Eits..

Jangan lupa Review nya ya..

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

Oche..


	3. aneh aneh

Part 3

Wa…

Terima kasih kalian sudah mau mengerti bahwa saya bukan Aihinata. Aihinata itu teman saya. Jadi, ya.. maaf saja jika auranya masih mirip – mirip. Lagi pula, saya tau dari Aihinata kok.

He..he…he…

(*_*)

Sebelumnya…

Temari's POV

What?! Ramen lagi, mudah – mudahan nggak ketemu makhluk – makhluk aneh lagi. Amien…

(*_*)

Selanjutnya…

Normal POV

"Kenapa? Kamu nggak mau makan di Warung Ramen? Takut ketemu sama Lee lagi ya? Biasa aja lagi..," kata Shikamaru ketika melihat raut mukaku yang harap – harap cemas ( H2C ).

"Nggak kok, nggak apa-apa, " jawabku. Maka, kamipun melanjutkan perjalanan ke Warung Ramen. Dan…

_Inner Tema, oh, tuhan, kenapa akhir – akhir ini feelingku selalu benar._

Yup, 100 buat yang nebak ada Naruto dan kawan – kawan. ( lebay mode on ).

"Wah, Honeyku, kamu tahu juga ya kalau aku berada di sini, kita memang jodoh. Bahkan, kita tidak ada yang tahu bahwa kita memang sudah saatnya di petermukan di sini. Sini, duduk sebelahku, " ujar Lee begitu aku dan Shikamaru memasuki Warung Ramen dan langsung memepersilahkanku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Huh, jangan salah ya.. aku ke sini Cuma ingin makan mengikuti Shikamaru. Bukan ingin ketemu sama kamu. Lagi lupa di sebelah Shikamaru kosong, aku duduk di sana saja. Sekalian membicarakan pekerjaan kita, " jawabku dan kemudian pergi dan duduk di sebelah Shikamaru. Setelah aku duduk dan mulai menyatap Ramen yang sebenarnya dari tadi sudah di pesankan oleh Shikamaru. Tadi aku melihat sedikit rona merah di pipi Shikamaru ketika Lee sudah mulai berbicara kepadaku. Aku tak tahu pasti, tapi, sepetinya dia cemburu.

_Inner Shika, ada apa ya. Kenapa tadi sepertinya aku tidak setuju jika Temari duduk di sebelah Lee. Bahkan, aku tak setuju jika dia berbicara dengan Lee. Seakan hatiku sakit sekali. Apa ini yang namanya cinta?_

"Ada apa Shik?, " tanyaku yang merasa aneh akan sikapnya.

"Oh, nggak ada apa – apa kok. Ya. Sudah ayo makan sebelum kembali ke kantor Hokage, " katanya. Tapi, aku tahu pipinya pada saat itu bersemu merah muda. Tepat jam 12.30 kami telah kembali ke kantor Hokage ke tempat kami bekerja. Yah, capek juga sih kerja di tempat kecil seperti ini. Tapi, apa boleh buat Hokage yang menyuruh. Kan, semua keputusan ada di tangan Hokage. 5 menit setelah aku mulai bekerja Hp ku berbunyi. Ringtone nya udah beda lagi.

_Music in my soul_

_I can hear it everyday, every night_

Dan ketika mendengar ringtone itu langsung saja aku ambil Hp ku dari saku kimonoku. Dan aku juga lihat sedikit tawa di wajah Shikamaru. Dari rumah ku di Suna, alias dari 2 adikku. Gaara dan Kankuro.

" Ada apa lagi adik – adikku yang nyebelin? " Tanya ku dengan suara yang agak kasar ( menurutku ).

"Ah, enggga kok kak, aku Cuma nurutin maunya kak Kankuro buat nelpon kakak. Katanya dia ada perlu sama kakak. Kan kakak tau sendiri dia nggak bisa nelpon. Ngangkat telpon aja nggak bias apalagi nelpon orang. Kalo' aku sih sebenernya mau kencan sama Matsuri hari ini, " jawab Gaara. Lalu samar – samar dari sana terdengar Gaara menyerahkan telepon ke Kankuro.

"Ada apa Kankuro? Tumben ada perlu sama aku?" tanyaku kepada kankuro. Dan ada deheman dari sebelahku. Ya, Shikamaru mengingatkanku agar tak lama – lama bertepon dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Hmm, gini. Gaara ka udah boleh jalan sama Matsuri. Padahal dia kan Kazekage. Kalu begitu aku juga bolehkan? " jawab Kankuro.

"Ya bolehlah. Itukan urusanmu. Kenapa bertanyanya kepadaku. Memangnya mau jalan sama siapa?" tanyaku ingin tahu. Secara adikku yang satu ini deket sama cewek aja enggak.

"Sama boneka cewek yang manis yang baru aja di kasi sama Sasori-Sama, " jawabnya kemudian. Dan, walhasil.. aku tertawa terpingkal – pingkal.

"Wha..ha..ha..ha, " tawaku menggelegar sampai sepertinya Shikamaru terganggu.

"Eh, udah ya Kankuro. Kayaknya Shikamaru udah mulai marah deh. Dah.." ujarku dan kemudian menutup pembicaraan dan kembali memasukkan Hp ku ke saku kimonoku.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Shikamaru ketika aku selesai bertelpon dengan adik gila ku.

"Biasa, Gaara sama Kankuro," jawabku singkat.

"Trus kenapa tadi ketawa sendiri?" tanyanya lagi. Mau nggak mau aku ceritakan yang aku dengar tadi di telepon. Yah.. Shikamaru sama saja sepertiku ketika mendengar cerita tadi. Tertawa terpingkal – pingkal. Dan otomatis aku malu lah. Masa' adikku sendiri di ketawain sama calon kakak ipar mereka. Gak banget gitu loh.. tepat jam 5 kami sudah pulang. ( ya iyalah pulang masa' mau kerja terus. Capek tau' ).

"Aku pulang, " teriak Shikamaru begitu memasuki rumah.

"Oh, ya sudah . kalian mau makan atau mandi dulu?, " tanya Yoshino kepada kami.

"Makan," "Mandi," kataku dan Shikamaru berbarengan. Aku minta mandi dan Shikamaru meminta makan.

"Shikamaru, kau harus sopan terhadap tamu. Kalau begitu kalian mandilah dulu. Makanan ada di ruang makan, " jawab Yoshino. Maka setelah itu aku ke kamar ku lebih tepatnya kamar Shikamaru. Setelah istirahat melepas lelah ( ya iyalah lelah. Gimana nggak lelah kerja seharian ) akupun mandi. Setelah Shalat Maghrib aku ke bawah untuk makan. Sesampainya di bawah ternyata keluarga Nara sedang kumpul – kumpul. Kuberanikan diri untuk ikutan. Ketika ku mulai duduk di sebelah Shikamaru, ada sesuatu yang berbunyi.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
_

Seketika aku langsung mengambil Hp ku dari saku celana jeansku. ( sekarang lagi pakai t-shirt sama jeans selutut ). Dan terntyata Shikamaru juga lagi melakukan hal yang sama. Dan berbarengan lagi kami mengeluarkan Hp kami beerdua. Yup, Hp ku sama Hpnya Shikamaru sama persis sampai ringtonenya aja sama Hp BlackBerry Bold dengan ringtone When You Look Me In The Eyes by Jonas Brothers. Sebuah kebetulan yang amat jarang ada. Dan ternyata kami sama – sama dapat telepon. Aku dari Gaara dan Kankuro dan dia sepertinya dapat telepon dari Ino.

"Hallo," ucap kami berbarengan. Seketika itu pula kami langsung saling memandang. Beberapa detik kemudian aku sudah kembali ke pembicaraanku dengan 2 adik super nyebelin.

"Ada apa? " Tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"Kak, aku mau cerita tentang kencanku tadi, seru loh. Cewe' itu cantik, manis, pintar lagi. Aku bolehkan jadian sama dia. Gaara aja boleh. Padahal diakan Kazekage, " ucap Kankuro. Dan aku sudah tertawa terbahak – bahak tapi langsung berhenti karena sadar aku nggak lagi di rumahku.

"Terserah," jawabku singkat dan langsung menutup pembicaraan. Di saat yang sama pula Shikamaru selesai berbicara dengan Ino.

"Wah, kalian jodoh ya, Hp dan ringtonenya aja sampai kembaran, " kata Yoshino begitu kami selesai dengan telepon masing – masing.

"Eh, tunggu. Nona Temari, sepertinya anda belum makan, " ujar Shikaku mengingatkan.

"Jangan panggil aku nona. Temari saja. Lagi pula aku lagi ingin makan di Yakiniku Q. Shika bisa antar aku ke sana? " jawabku yang kemudian bertanya pada Shikamaru. Shikamarupun menangguk tanda setuju. Lalu kami berpamitan dan keluar untuk pergi ke Yakiniku Q.

"Eh, setauku ringtonemu itukan Year 3000. Kok tadi bias jadi sama sih? Jangan – jangan kau membuntuti aku agar tau apa ringtone ku dan menyamainya. Iya kan? Ngaku aja deh? " Tanya Shikamaru mengintrogasiku.

"Ye.. mana aku tahu kalau ringtonemu itu? Lagi pula itu baru aja aku ganti tadi sepulang dari kantor Hokage, " jawabku tak mau kalah. Lalu kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Yakiniku Q. sesampainya aku disana aku memesan Barbequ rasa pedas danShikamaru memesan dango dan kamipun menunggu di meja no.8. setelah +/- mnunggu sekitar 5 menit. Pesananku kami datang. Kamipun mulai memakan pesan kami. Karena makan dalam diam, akupun memulai untuk berbicara.

"Shik, giman kerjaanya susah? " tanyaku memulai pembicaran.

"Hn," jawabnya. Aku berfikir. Sejak kapan dia ketularan sifatnya si Sasuke rambut ayam itu? Setelah selesai makan kamipun pulang. Aku langsung kembali ke kamar dan menyalakan laptopku.

(*_*)

Temari's POV

"YM-an ah, " pikirku

Akupun memulai menyalakan laptop dan memebuka Yahoo Massanger. Dan ada yang online. Namanya _CoolzGanteng10_. Langsung aja aku Chat sama dia.

_Sandkipas1 : ea_

_coolzGanteng10 : ea juga_

_sandkipas1 : kalo' boleh tau ni siapa ya?_

_coolzGanteng10 : lha ini siapa dulu?_

_Sandkipas1 : hmm ada deh. Tpi kalo' boleh tau u dari mana?_

_colzGanteng10 : Konoha, lha loe?_

_Sandkipas1 : Suna_

_coolzGanteng10 : ooo suna. Sekarang lagi ada di mana?_

_Sandkipas1 : di Konoha_

_coolzGanteng10 : berarti loe Temari dong_

_sandkipas1 : lha emang. Mang u capa? Kok tau?_

_coolzGanteng10 : ya elah. Masak 1 rumah aja masih YM-an._

_Sandkipas1 : jadi, loe Shika?_

_coolzGanteng10 : yaiyalah sipa lagi?_

_Sandkipas1 : ah.. rak mutu YM-an sama loe_

_coolzGanteng10 : podho yaw is aku sign out dlu ja. Dadadada_

_sandkipas1 : dadada juga_

_coolzGanteng10 : sudah sign out_

_sandkipas1 : sudah sign out_

_inner Tema, wa… tadi Shika. Bruntung banget gw._

(*_*)

Shika's POV

_Inner Shika, ada apa ya? Kok kayaknya waktu YM-an sama dia aku seneng banget. Kenapa ya?_

_(*_*)_

Normal POV

Akupun keluar kamar di saat yang bersamaan Shikamaru juga keluar dari kamar.

"Yah loe lagi, " ujarku.

"Bosen kan? Udah serumah, kamar sebelahan, masih YM-an. Besok sms-an. Besoknya lagi telpon – telponan. Trus apa lagi? " ujarnya. Kemudian ia memberikan secarik kertas kepadaku. Aku langsung membuka isinya. Ternyata no. Hp nya.

No. nya 085641727931. Segera aku masuk ke kamarku dan mengambil Hpku. Langsung deh aku miscall. Dan nomor Hp ku masuk ke Hpnya Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan langsung masuk kamrnya lagi. Begitu pula aku. Langsung masuk kamar. Gosok gigi. Tidur dan mimpiin Shikamaru.

Esoknya….

"Pagi, tante, om, Shika, " sapaku begitu turun dan langsung duduk di meja makan.

"Rambutmu masih belum beres? " Tanya Shika begitu aku duduk di kursi meja makan. Aku hanya menggeleng. Stelah sarapan aku pergi ke tempat kerja kita. Yup, kantor Hokage. Tapi, ada yang aneh. Ketika kami masuk kantor sepi sekali. Lalu, kami menemukan sepucuk surat di depan pintu ruangan tempat kami bekerja. Isiya,

_Untuk Temari dan Shikamaru_

_Hari ini kalian saya beri libur_

_Tapi, kalian harus ikut saya liburan_

_Saya tunggu di gerbang utama Konoha_

_Secepatnya_

_Dari, Hokage-Sama_

Kamipun segera pergi ke gerbanga utama Konoha..

To be continued…

(*_*)

Mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi sama Shiamru dan Temari. Tungguin aja.

Jangan lupa

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
ya…

Tapi, jangan nge-flame

Oche!!!


	4. liburan ala Hokage

Part 4

Hehehe……

Saya bukan aihinata. Dia itu teman dunia nyata saya. Udahan ah. Lanjutin ceritanya yuk…

(*_*)

Sebelumnya….

_Untuk Temari dan Shikamaru_

_Hari ini kalian saya beri libur_

_Tapi, kalian harus ikut saya liburan_

_Saya tunggu di gerbang utama Konoha_

_Secepatnya_

_Dari, Hokage-Sama_

(*_*)

Selanjutya…..

Maka, kamipun segera pergi ke gerbang utama. Setelah sampai kulihat Hokage dan ninja lainya sedang berkumpul. Ada dari team 7,8,9,dan 10.

"Hay, kalian lama sekali. Cepat kalian ambil pakaian kalian kita akan liburan selama 2-3 minggu, " kata Hokage begitu kami sampai di sana. Kami hanya mengangguk dan menghilang dengan kepulan asap. 5 menit setelah itu, kami sudah kembali ke gerbang utama.

"Tapi, Hokage-Sama. Bagaimana pekerjaan kami? " tanyaku pada Hokage.

"Saya sudah urus semuanya, ayo kalian berangkat, " jawab Hokage dan menyuruh kami ber-14 berangkat. ( Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Tenten, Aku, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino )

"Lho, anda tidak ikut? " tanyaku heran. Karena yang di suruh berangkat Cuma kami ber-14. Hokage dan Shizune tidak ikut.

"Kalau aku ikut. Bagaimana desa ini? " jawabnya. Maka, kami ber-14 pun berangkat. Tapi, sebelum berangkat Hokage sepertinya memberikan sesuatu kepada Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya mengangguk. Tak terasa malam sudah menjelang dan kamipun masih berada di hutan. Maka, kamipun memutuskan untuk beristirahat di hutan tersebut.

"Teman – teman ini perintah dari Hokage, untuk pasangan masing – masing tenda.

Tenda 1, Shikamaru danTemari

Tenda 2, Naruto dan Hinata

Tenda 3, Sakura dan Sasuke

Tenda 4, Sai dan Ino

Tenda 5, neji dan Tenten

Tenda 6, Lee dan Kiba

Tenda 7, Shino dan Chouji

Baik, kalian tidak boleh ada yang protes. Sekian, " ujar Sakura.

Padahal tempat yang kami tempati sudah ada tenda seperti sudah di rencanakan oleh Hokage. Maka, kamipun segera memasuki tenda yang telah di sediakan. Aku dan Shikamaru masuk ke tenda 1. Entah mengapa di dalam tenda itu, seperti kamar. Ada 2 kasur beserta lemari pakaianya. Di sana juga ada makanan dan minuman, seperti hotel saja.

"Kamar ini, terlalu hebat, " pikirku. Karena sudah malam, maka kamipun segera tidur.

Langsung aja ke keesokan harinya…..

"Hua.. tidur yang nyenyak, " ucap Shikamaru ketika bangun tidur. Aku sudah bangun dari tadi. Hal yang pertama aku lakukan adalah menegecek Hp ku. Tak ada SMS maupun telepon masuk. Hal kedua, nyalain laptop. Ngecek e-mail. Nggak ada e-mail masuk. Lalu, setelah itu aku bergegas keluar dan mandi. Tapi,

"Mau ke mana? " Tanya Shikamaru kepadaku sambil menarik tanganku.

"Mau mandilah. Jam berapa ini? " jawabku sambil menunjukkan jam weker kepadanya.

"What?!?! Jam 9. Kok nggak bilang dari tadi kalo' udah jam segini, " katanya sewot. Aku hanya menggeleng, tersenyum simpul dan keluar dari tenda. Lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada. Aneh sih, ada kamar mandi di hutan gini. Setelah mandi..

"Teman – teman kumpul, " ada teriakan dari Sakura. Aku langsung bergegas menuju sumber suara.

"Aku mau ngomong sama kalian, sebenarnya kita mau liburan di sini. Itu perintah dari Hokage, " kata Sakura dan kemudian mengakhiri temu hari itu. Ketika kami mulai masuk ke tenda lagi, entah kenapa ada banyak sekali makanan yang ada di sana. Karena lapar, maka, kamipun memakan makanan tersebut. Yang pastinya aku nggak kayak gelandanagn yang nggak makan 3 hari. Aku tetap bersikap seperti layaknya seorang putri bangsawan. Selesai makan kamipun keluar. Ternyata di luar yang lain sudah pada berkumpul.

"Shikamaru, Temari, kalian mau ikut ke sungai tidak, ayo cepat, " ujar Naruto. Kamipun hanya mengangguk. Lalu, kami ber-14 berjalan menyusuri hutan. Sekitar 15 menit kami berjalan, kami menemukan sungai tersebut. Sungainya jernih sekali airnya. Aku, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten melepas alas kaki dan kemudian mencelupkan kaki kami ke dalam air. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji, Shino(???), dan Lee menceburkan diri ke air. Shikamaru dan Neji hanya di pinggir sungai dan melakukan hal seperti kami. Sai,? Apalagi selain melukis. Pemandangan di sini memang cocok untuk di lukis. Tiba – tiba Ino berdiri.

"Sai-kun lagi ngapain? " Tanya Ino tiba – tiba. Sai langsung menyembunyiikan lukisanya. Tampak mereka kejar – kejaran saling memperebutkan lukisan tersebut. Tapi, akhirnya tetap Sai yang menang. Dan mereka tampak bahagia sekaali. Tertawa bersama.

Kita lihat Sasuke dan Sakura. Tampak Sasuke bermain air denagn Sakura hingga baju Sakura basah semua.

Lain lagi dengan Hinata dan Naruto. Naruto menceburkan Hinata ke sungai. Otomatis hinata basah semua.

Lebih mesra lagi, Neji dan Tenten. Ngobrol dengan santainya. Sambil sedikit – sedikit tertawa dan saling memercikkan air. Ya, mereka semua bahagia dengan pasangan masing – masing. Tapi aku, hanya duduk bersebelahan dengan Shikamaru tanpa kata. Kakinya di celupkan ke air, badanya yang rebahan di rumput sambil melihat awan. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke aku. Walaupun aku mendengar tawa dan jeritan dari teman – temanku. Tapi menurutku, sekarang sangat sepi, tanpa kata sedikitpun. Hanya dalam diam. Karena bosan aku mengikuti Shikamaru rebahan di rumput yang lembut itu. Sesekali memandang awan dan memandang tubuh laki – laki di sebelahku ini. Masih dalam diam. Tanpa sepatah katapun. Aku melihat Shikamaru. Wajahya sangat damai. Semakin terlihat bagaimana kedewasaanya. Aku mencoba menutup kedua mataku. Tapi, tiba – tiba saja Hp ku, berbunyi.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
_

Akupun mengambil Hp ku. Aneh, kenapa di dalam hutan ada sinyal. Dari Matsuri.

"Halo, ada apa Matsuri? " ucapku begitu mengangkat telepon.

"Maaf, Temari-San. Sekarang saya ada di taman Suna bersama tuan Kazekage, saya minta izin untuk memebawa tuan Kazekage pergi cukup lama. Bolehkah? " jawab Matsuri. Aku hanya tertawa pelan.

"Jangan bertanya seperti itu kepadaku, terserah kalian saja. Yang penting kalian ijin sama orang rumah dan orang kantor untuk mengurusi pekerjaan Gaara. Sudahya, da Matsuri. Jagain Gaara ya, jadilah seseorang yang terbaik untuk Gaara, " ucapku dan kemudian menutup telepon. Setelah menutup telepon aku kembali menatap wajah Shikamaru.

_Aishiteru, Shikamaru-kun_

"Sampai kapan kalian mau disini, ayo pulang ke tenda, " jerit Sakura. Aku dan Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Kulihat Hinata menggigil dalam pelukan Naruto. Mesra sekali. Ino masih berbicara denagn Sai soal lukisan. Sakura dan Sasuke masih saja bercanda. Neji dan Tenten diam tapi, saling bergantengan tangan. Membuatku terbakar api cemburu. Di sini aku dan Shikamaru berjalan dalam diam tanpa kata. Sungguh sepi. Aku berfikir. Apakah berbicara sepatah katapun untukku terlalu merepotkan?

Langsungan aja ke siang harinya………..

"Makan siang, " teriak Sakura di tengah – tengah hutan tempat kami berkemah. Kamipun segera berkumpul di tengah hutan. Makan siang bersama dengan canda gurau teman memang asyik. Tapi, kulihat Shika sama sekali tak berbicara kpada siapapun. Nasi yang di sediakan untuknyapun tidak ia makan. Aku tak tahu mengapa. Nanti kucoba bicara kepadanya.

"Kamu kenapa? " tanyaku kepadanya selesai makan siang.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa – apa, " jawabnya dingin.

"Aku tahu kau lagi ada masalah. Ceritakanlah kepadaku. Swer deh nggak akan bilang ke siapa – siapa, " kataku lagi membujuk sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku membentuk angka 2. Kali ini usahaku berhasil. Ia bicara. Tidak, tunggu, dia bukan berbicara tapi menangis. Ya, benar, dia menangis. Seorang Shikamaru Nara menangis.

"Kenapa? Ada apa? Aku salah berbicara? " tanyaku begitu mengetahui bahwa dia menangis.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah. Aku ingin jujur kepadamu. Sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, ada satu perasaan untuk mu, aku tak tahu apa itu, aku tak ingin perasaan itu berlanjut. Aku berusah menghapuskan perasaan itu dari ingatanku, hua..hua..hua.., " jawabnya. Aku tertegun. Dia memepunyai perasaan yang sama kepadaku. Tapi, kenapa ia berusaha menghapuskan perasaan itu, aku tak sanggup mendengarnya kembali. Kemudian aku berlari keluar dari tenda. Tanpa sepengetahuanku, air mataku menetes deras. Kudengar ia berteriak memanggil namaku. Aku juga tahu, dia mengejarku. Aku tak tahu di mana sekarang. Sangat jauh dari tenda. Tidak, ini sungai yang tadi pagi. Aku mencelupkan kakiku ke air sambil menangis. Tiba – tiba aku merasakan ada aura orang lain. Tapi, ini bukan aura Shikamaru. Lalu…

Zzzjleb.. ( ya poko'e gitu lah )

kunai menencap di punggungku. Aku lansung tak sadarkan diri. Tiba – tiba Shikamaru datang bersama teman - teman. Ia melihat orang yang menencapkan kunai di punggungku. Ia mencoba menolongku. Teman – teman yang lain mencoba mengalahkan orang itu. Shikamaru di bantu Sakura untuk mengobatiku. Orang tadi yang menencapkan kunainya di punggungku hanya berkata.

"Ha..ha..ha, gadis itu tidak akan pernah bangun lagi. Salah dia sendiri menolak lamaran bosku. Itulah akibatnya, hahahaha, " ucapnya sambil berlalu.

"Tunggu, lihat saja pembalasanku, " teriak Shikamaru dengan amarahnya. Laki – laki itu hanya tertawa sambil terus berjalan. Lalu, aku di bawa menuju tenda. Sepertinya Sakura menolongku dengan Ninjutsunya. Lalu berkata kepada Shikamaru.

"Maaf, Shika, kunai itu ada racunya. Dan racun itu.. ganas, aku tak yakin Temari dapat kembali pulih, " ucap Sakura kepada Shikamaru. Dan kemudian meninggalkan tenda. Akupun mencoba memebuka mataku. Orang pertama yang kulihat adalah Shikamaru.

"Aku di mana? " tanyaku begitu ku buka mataku.

"Kau sudah sadar? Sakura, Sakura. Temari sudah bangun, " jeritnya. Lalu Sakura mulai masuk ke tendaku.

"Memang aneh, harusnya ia tak bisa bangun lagi. Sepertinya ia wanita yang sangat kuat. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan dirimu sebelum waktunya. Tapi, walaupun ia sudah bangun, ia harus banyak istirahat atau racun itu akan bekerja kembali sebelum kesehatanya pulih seperti semula, " pesan Sakura kepada Shikamaru. Tampak Shikamaru mengepalakan kedua tanganya, tampak sekali dia marah. Lalu ia mulai keluar tenda meningalkan ku sendiri di dalam tenda. Tubuhku masih tak bisa di gerakkan. Kaku semua. Aku tak bisa mengingat semua yang terjadi. Kepalaku sakit sekali. Lalu kemudian, sepertinya aku pingsan lagi.

Di luar..

"Eh, Shikamaru gimana keadaan Temari ? " Tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan memebalas perbuatan orang itu, " jawab Shikamaru. Sepertinya tak ada yang pernah melihat Shikamaru semarah ini sebelumnya.

"Aku yang membuat Temari seperti ini, aku harus mambayarnya, " lanjutnya lagi.

"Tapi, Shika.. " kalimat Naruto terputus saat Hinata mulai mencegah Naruto.

"Biarkan dia dulu, dia lagi tertekan, " ujar Hinata kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Shika masuk ke tenda Chouji. Sepertinya dia ingin curhat. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang di bicarakanya dengan Chouji. Tampaknya ia sedang mengeluarkan semua resahan yang ada di hatinya. Lama sekali. Semua menunggu Shikamaru keluar. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Shika. Semua menunggu. Tiba – tiba Shikamaru keluar. Dengan semangatnya.

"Aku akan memebalas perbuatan orang itu, " ucap Shikamaru begitu keluar dari tenda Chouji.

Apa yang akan di lakukan Shikamaru untuk membayar kesalahanya…?

To be continued…………..

(*_*)

Gimana??? Udah masuk klimaks belum???

Oke… cukup untuk Chapter 4.

Jangan lupa…

REVIEW

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

Jangan nge-flame.

Yayayaya

Oche…

Sampai bertemu di Chapter berikutnya…


	5. akhir dari segalanya

Part 5

Gimana? Makin seru nggak ceritanya??

Lanjutin ya…

(*_*)

Sebelumnya..

"Aku akan membalas perbuatan orang itu, " ucap Shikamaru.

(*_*)

Selanjutnya..

Shikamaru berembuk barsama teman – temanya dan mendapat keputusan sebagai berikut, yang ikut Shikamaru adalah Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Ino, Chouji, Sasuke. Dan sisanya di tanda. Jika nanti membutuhkan bantuan, maka, mereka siap membantu. Maka, siang itu pula Shikamaru dan kelompok yang sudah di tetapkan berangkat. Setelah mengetahui letak musuh, merekapun berangkat.

Bos orang yang menyerang Temari adalah…

KABUTO & OROCHIMARU

Setelah mengetahui siapa yang menyerang Temari, Shikamaru semakin kesal. Semakin ingin balas dendam. Sore hari mereka sudah sampai di tempat persembunyianya si Kabuto & Orochimaru. Memang tidak begitu jauh. Setelah mengatur strategi selama 5 menit ( wuih, cepet amat, ya iyalah IQ 200 gitu loh!!! ) merekapun mulai menyerang tempat itu sesuai stategi. Karena Kabuto & Orochimaru tidak tahu adanya serangan mendadak itu, maka mereka langsung kalah. Tapi sebelum mereka menghembuskan nafas terakhir Shikamaru berkata kepada mereka.

"Inilah yang akan kalian terima jika membuat Temari manderita, " ucap Shikamaru dan kemudian mereka menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

Setelah itu Shikamaru merasa puas akan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Iapun telah membayar kesalahanya. Sekarang ia bersama rombonganya kembali tenda.

Sesampainya di tenda…

"Teman – teman ada perintah untuk kembali ke Konoha, " ucap Sakura. Lalu, kami ber 14 pulang ke Konoha. Aku digendong Shikamaru selama perjalanan. Kata Sakura aku masih belum boleh banyak bergerak.

Sesampainya di Konoha..

"Hah?!?! Sebenernya kita itu liburan udah 2 bulan! Jadi itu Cuma Genjutsu! Sialan, " ucap Naruto setelah sampai di Konoha.

Kalau aku, setelah sampai Konoha langsung di bawa ke Rumah Sakit. Kata dokter yang memeriksaku untuk beberapa minggu ke depan aku masih harus stay di sini. Huh..

Sudah 2 minggu aku di rawat di RS. Tapi, kesehatanku belum juga membaik, bahkan memburuk. Karena Gaara datang ke Konoha, maka tim medis menceritakan semuanya. Benar dugaanku, dia marah besar kepada Shikamaru. Dan satu kalimat yang sampai sekarang terus terngiang di kepalaku.

"Kamu mencintai kakakku ? kau yang sudah memebuatnya begini, aku takkan membuat kakakku lebih menderita lagi, aku tidak akan pernah merestui hubungan kalian, " ucap Gaara. Seketika ketika aku mendengarnya aku langsung menangis. Tak sanggup ku tahan air mataku. Sudah tumpah semua. Setelah itu, Gaara masuk ke kamarku.

"Hai, kak. Kau sudah membaik? Eh, kau menangis? " tanyanya begitu masuk ke kamarku.

"Hah?! Enggak kok. Aku Cuma keliliban tadi ada debu, " jawabku dan kemudian aku langsung menghapus air mataku.

"Tadi, kamu dengar pembicaraanku dengan Shikamaru? " tanyanya kepadaku. Aku hanya menggangguk.

"Berarti kamu tahukan apa maksudku? " tanyanya kembali. Akupun mengangguk lagi.

"Maka, mulai besok dan seterusnya kamu nggak boleh ketemu lagi sama dia, " katanya lagi.

"Katanya kamu ingin aku bahagia? Hanya dengan dialah aku dapat bahagia. Kenapa kamu nggak kasih kesempatan aku bahagia sih? Kamu sayang sama aku nggak sih? " kataku agak keras.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Bukan yang lain, terserah kamu mau bilang apa. Karena sekali tidak tetap tidak, " katanya dan kemudian meninggalkanku.

Di taman Konoha..

Shikamaru dan teman – teman..

"What?! Apa Shik? Gaara nggak ngeresuin hubungan loe sama Temari? Tega nian anak itu. Tapi, kita senasib kok. Tenang aja kamu masih ada temen yang senasib. Tapi, mendingan kamu ding. Kalo' aku udah bapaknya nggak ngasi restu adiknya ikut – ikutan. Sekarang tambah si cowok cantik Neji itu, gila aja si Neji. Masa' temen ndiri nggak di belain. Ya terpaksa aku Backstreet, " kata Naruto.

"Ooo, jadi kamu masih berhubungan sama adik sepupuku ya, lihat aja nanti. Mulai sekarang jangan deketin Hinata lagi, atau loe bakalan tau apa akibatnya, " kata Neji tiba – tiba muncul dari arah belakang.

"Ya udah. Gue juga tau, loe juga Backstreetkan sama Tenten, ngaku aja deh loe. Loe juga nggak di kasih restu kan sama ayahnya Hinata. Bilang aja. Kalo' loe berani bilang ke ayahnya Hinata. Gue juga akan bilang masalah loe ke dia. Ngerti loe, " jawab Naruto ketika Neji mulai berbalik mau pulang. Dan..

Bbbuukk..

Neji memukul Naruto sodara – sodara

"Berani loe ngomong gitu ya ke gue, lihat aja pembalasan gue, " kata Neji sambil berlalu.

"Ooo.. dasar sombong, " ucap Naruto. Shikamaru merasa di tempat itu dia nggak bisa curhat. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju rumah Chouji buat curhat. Lalu dia kirim sms buat Temari.

Dear Temari-Chan

From Shikamaru Nara

Maafin aku ya, atas kesalahanku kamu jadi kayak begini, aku minta maaf. Mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita bisa berhubungan. Sebelum berpisah. Aku punya hadian buat kamu. Hadiah itu ada di Gazebo tempat kesukaanku , kamu tahukan? Kamu ambil sendiri ya, oya, bilangin maafku juga untuk Gaara ya. Aku juga mau ngucapin satu kata aja untuk terakhir kalinya.

AISHITERU ZUTTO, Temari-Chan

Selamat tinggal..

To Forever

Ps, semoga kamu bisa bahagia bersama orang lain.

Selesai mengirim sms diapun berjalan kembali.

Di kamar Temari, Rumah Sakit..

Aku mengmbil Hp ku karena mendengar bunyi ada sms. Langsung kubuka Hp itu, ternyata dari Shikamaru. Isinya..

Dear Temari-Chan

From Shikamaru Nara

Maafin aku ya, atas kesalahanku kamu jadi kayak begini, aku minta maaf. Mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita bisa berhubungan. Sebelum berpisah. Aku punya hadian buat kamu. Hadiah itu ada di Gazebo tempat kesukaanku, kamu tahukan? Kamu ambil sendiri ya, oya, bilangin maafku juga untuk Gaara ya. Aku juga mau ngucapin satu kata aja untuk terakhir kalinya.

AISHITERU ZUTTO, Temari-Chan

Selamat tinggal..

To Forever

Ps, semoga kamu bisa bahagia bersama orang lain.

Aku langsung menitikkan air mata. Tak sanggup ku membacanya lagi.

Esoknya..

Aku langsung ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh Shikamaru. Disana aku menemukan bungkusan berwarna Biru. Ku ambil bungkusan itu, lalu, kubuka.

Isinya…

Kalung perak dengan bandul berbentuk hati di tengahnya ada gambar lambing konoha da Suna, di baliknya ada huruf ST dan jika di buka ada fotoku dan foto Shikamaru. Indah sekali. Jika terkena sinar matahari bisa bersinar. Jika terkena air akan lebih mengkilap lagi. Ya, kalung inilah pemberian dari Shikamaru. Langsung aku pakai di leherku. Manis sekali.

"Indahkan kalung itu? " Tanya seseorang tiba – tiba dari belakangku. Aku menoleh. Ada Shikamaru disana.

"Shikamaru, " kataku nyaris tak terdengar.

Ia hanya mengangguk. Lalu, langsung ku peluk ia erat sekali. Tak ingin aku melepaskanya. Inilah terakhir kalinya aku bertemu denganya. Lalu, akupun kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Ternyata ada Gaara.

"Dari mana saja kau? " tanyanya begitu aku memasuki kamarku.

"Jalan – jalan, " jawabku santai dan langsung tidur di kasurku.

"Apa itu di lehermu? " Tanyanya lagi begitu menyadari adanya kalung yang melingkar di leherku.

"aku membelinya ketika jalan – jalan, " jawabku.

"Besok kita pulang, istirahatlah dulu. Untuk kesehatanmu aku sudah minta Hokage mengeirimkan ninja medis ke Suna, " katanya dan kemudian meninggalkanku.

Aku mengirim SMS kepada Shikamaru. Begini isinya..

Besok aku pulang

Hanya satu kalimat. Tapi, aku yakin pasti bermakna banyak untuk Shikamaru.

Shikamaru..

Ia mengambil Hp nya. Dilihatnya SMS dari Temari

Besok aku pulang

Ia hanya tersenyum.

Langsung besoknya aja…

Gerbang Konoha

Sekali lagi kupandangi desa yang indah ini..

Desa yang memberikan sejuta kenangan di kepalaku..

Desa menunjukkanku Shikamaru

Desa yang telah memberikan aku cinta

Desa yang selalu aku ingat

Lalu sekali lagi ku lihat Shikamaru ( a/n : Shika lagi ngajar di akademi mengenal sejarah lambang Konoha )

Laki – laki yang memberikan sejuta kenangan indah

Laki – laki yang selalu aku ingat

Laki – laki yang telah membarikanku kalung yang indah

Laki – laki tercintaku

Bagiku dia cukup sempurna…

Tapi,

Kini,…

Semua harus berakhir..

Perjlanan cinta yang selama ini ku jalin

Mungkin cukup sampai di sini …

Aku harus pergi..

Kenangan itu hanya da di kepalaku..

Ingatanku..

Tapi, selamanya aku takkan pernah lupa akan yang namanya desa Konoha

Selamanya…

Selama hidupku…

Kan slalu ku ingat desa Konoha dan Shikamaru

Mereka takkan pernah hilang dari otakku dan ingatanku

Dan untuk Shikamaru..

Akan selalu..

Aku akan selalu menunggumu

Selamanya…

Walau aku tak dapat lagi mengutarakan isi hatiku

Tapi, kaulah pemberi semangat dalam hidupku.

Sekali lagi kupandangi desa Konoha dan Shikamaru

Lau, ku langkahkan kakiku untuk meninggalkan desa ini

Aku berharap aku dapat kembali lagi ke sini…

Kapanpun itu..

Lalu, kualangkahkan lagi kakiku

Semakin jauh ku meninggalkan desa Konoha

Tapi, desa Konoha adalah salah satu jiwaku…

THE END…….

Terima kasih telah membaca..

Maaf kalo' nge gantung

Lanjutanya di cerita selanjutnya

Tapi bukan MyLove

Tunggu aja..

Silahkan Review..

Jangn nge Flame

Tapi,

REVIEW

R

E

V

I

E

W

Sebanyak banyaknya…

Sing seur nya….

See you next…

My Love 5


End file.
